User blog:Shizaya Lover/Stuff i've learned as an Admin
This is something that i wanted to share with everyone for a while now. I learn alot of things while being an Admin, ( also as a editor on this wiki) Due to time restrains, i wasn't able to complete it the way i wanted. I'll probably add more detail later on. Not everything is easy /Big ideas but no progress. When i first joined i thought about affiliating with the other DSP wikis, bringing fans together, making funny polls, and making this lively place. (Back then, in mid 2015, this place was basically a desert) But then i realized its not that easy. I had no idea on the how part. I didnt know how to code or to bring attention to this wiki. Plus my old, slow computer had it harder. In the end, i ditched most of my old ideas, but it would be nice if i or somebody else try executing them. There is progress but its sssslllllooooowwwwww Storytime! When i decided to make the Unnamed Chara list i thought "Ok, this is how im gonna set for now, its gonna be organized and tidy once its done." But i didn't estimate how long it would take. Repeatedly adding info and pictures for each one tired me out and gave me a headache for starring at the computer for so long. I went to sleep afterward. I didnt bother checking how the page looked. When i went back in the next day, i realized that the pictures weren't aligned with each character. I tried to fix it multiple times but they didnt come out right. So i decided to take all the pictures off the page and replace them in galleries. It was not fun, T-T but i had to do it. Months later, i still didnt like how the page turned out. I couldnt organize them the first way by logs since some appear in multiple. Also DSP changed the log numbers where the characters appeared so regardless i had to work on it. After long thinking, i decided to organize them by possible classification (Possible gods, possible demons and so on). It took me more than 5 hours just to edit that one page. Sometimes its not you, but the wiki Im not sure if anyone else has encountered this problem but when i sometimes upload a new picture of a screenshot im told to change it to png. I do that, and upload another screenshot, but it tells me to change it to jpeg. Wtf? Also, sometimes when i add a new picture to a page with Gallery, i type the picture's name in, and it doesnt appear. I would then add a random picture in, refresh the page, i would click the "add picture in gallery" where it shows the recent uploaded pictures, and replace the random picture. I haven't uploaded that much, so i'm sure if this is still a problem. Sometimes...Its your computer I hate my computer, ssssssoooooo much. Sometimes it wants to working properly and sometimes it wants to be slow as a camel. For some odd reason, i can't copy and paste with my mouse on my reply for a comment. I had to learn that you could paste by pressing CTRL (left) then V with the keyboard. ANOTHER THING, if i take too long writing a discussion, it will give me an error messenge, erasing my discussion, and then i have to write it all over again. :( Ya dont need to be all proper and strict 24/7 ''' Its fine to be casual every once in a while, but know when the time calls for you to be serious, be serious. '''Ya dont need to be involved in every discussion '''As an admin, (and wikian) your generally gonna be expected to to say your piece during an discussion. it usually matters most when there's a change to the wiki, a new proposal to change this and that, or adding something major. But this doesn't mean you have to be in all of them. Sure, it might be fun to be involved with so many things, but it could get tiring after a while. '''Just because youre admin doesn't mean you have to edit everyday Remember: This is not your real job. What's important is that your active every once in a while, not everyday. It ok to make mistakes Everyone make mistakes! And we learn from them. I've made plenty of errors on this wiki. You learn Coding (Something i need to work on) Later on as a wikian, you learn that you could change the size of your text in a comment by adding ' ' '. As an example go to a random article and click on "Classic Editor". Switch to "Source", and you'll see apostrophes between some words. If you do the same on your comment, you'll change the size of your words. You become a Grammar Nazi! '''Oooohoooo, don't pretend this never happened to you. You start correcting things like, "Oh, that letter has to be capitalize!" or like, "It has to be "Its" instead of "it is". " Heck, you might even want to correct this blog post. Admit it. '''Don't be afraid to discuss things that tick/bother you '''If you don't like the layout of an article or you thing there should be changes to it, talk about it! No one is gonna bash you for it. Maybe the thing your bothered by, has also been bothering others too. '''You meet people around the world '''As a wikian, Its fasinating to find people around the globe that have the same interests as you. You wonder, "How is like over there?", "Do they like where they live?", or "Are they like me?" Of course, you're a bit shy/afraid to ask those questions, but you can't help being curious about the world we all live in. '''Stuff/issues can go down without you even knowing it. Because we all live at different parts of the world, so its not surprising that some of us would edit at 11:00 pm my time, but it would be like 5:00/6:00 their time. I could reply to a discussion late at night, wake up, go on the wiki, and see like 6 more comments/replies to a discussion. Or worse, I could sleep through a whole argument. The problem could be solved already I wouldn't know that i should either intervene, even though its too late, or just leave it be. Even MORE worse, i could miss a whole funny chat. Don't be afraid to work with other editors '''If you can't get something done by yourself, don't be afraid to ask for help. Sometimes, cooperation is needed to get things done. '''Dont stress yourself Maintaining your health is very important. Don't be like me and work 5 hours on one page. Give yourself breaks. Its ok. Category:Blog posts